memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bio-neural gel pack
removed passage The gel-packs have been employed as they improve processing speed by employing a "best-guess" method of calculation rather than the standard method of calculating all possibilities, allowing improved response times. Typical computer system configurations use a hybrid of gel-packs and isolinear circuitry. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 03:48, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) "Holodecks create sentient programs when equipped with gel packs." ?? I've neither heard, not read anywhere that Voyager's being equipped with bio-neural circuitry was the reason for any sentient holographic programming. Secondly, I believe it is generally agreed that the holographic simulation of the fictional character Moriarty as portrayed in ( ) and ( ) was sentient; and the was certainly not equipped with the aforementioned bio-neural technology. THOR 00:03, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) :I myself have actually read in numerous places that the gel packs were indeed the reason The Doctor developed into a completely sentient being. -- Krevaner 07:14, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) ::Where might I ask? I doubt there is ANY canon reference you could produce, and this is a pretty silly concept anyway. Please refrain from using non-canon sources like "I heard this in numerous places" on Memory Alpha -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:49, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) :Here are some sites that had it. http://www.lcarscom.net/fsd/operations/gelpacks.html, http://www.homestead.com/Federation_Archives/files/voyager.html, http://www.the-mortal-fist.com/usshorizan/db.htm. I don't know if they're canon or not, but the original author of the line about the gel packs giving an EMH sentience must have read those too. Come on Captainmike, you've got to admit it is a good explanations as to why The Doctor become so advanced. -- Krevaner 20:36, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) ::First off, I find it very lacking as an explanation, as the sentience is a software attribute, not a hardware attribute, and the fact that Moriarty and Vic became sentient in a different manner lets all the water out of it as a theory. ::Second off, our personal preference is completely irrelevant, as are the websites which are not derived from any canon source. We are not allowed to pick and choose supposition and hearsay for addition to this database, it needs to have a definitive reference, even if the explanation is likely, its still not "true" unless we can confirm it. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:30, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) Source? :This is also due to the fact that replicators, working like cargo bay transporters, can only replicate matter down to the photonic level (photons and neutrons), while for living organisms, it is required for transport-based systems to go down to the quark level (the smallest particle known to exist, what photons and neutrons are made of). Electrons, however, are made of nothing other than themselves. What is the source of this information? --From Andoria with Love 10:14, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Replicator resolution "Due to the fact that organic matter cannot be stored at quantum levels, gel packs cannot be replicated.". Don't replicators use a molecular resolution? It was my understanding that replicators have molecular resolution (hence the single-bit errors), while transporters have a quantum resolution sharp enough for living matter. Prototype 01 16:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Good eye. It's actually complete BS which some annonny added. It was never stated onscreen why they can't be replicated. --TribbleFurSuit 01:05, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Were gel packs discontinued? Gel Packs seems to be as reliable as the holodeck for lazy plot creation. Have they ever been mentioned or seen post VOY? (Or post VOY future timelines?)-- 21:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think there have been any post VOY timelines where they would come into play as VOY was the furthest series created.--Obey the Fist!! 21:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::They weren't mentioned in , the only post-VOY film, and I don't think they were in other timelines.--31dot 21:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::They weren't mentioned as not existing either. Exactly how unreliable are they, anyways? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The only canon source after Voyager is 1 full movie (Nemesis) and about 2 minutes of the latest one, both of which did not really need to mention a starships computer system. So why even ask this question? --Nero210 22:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC)